Chris
Chris is a role playing member of DramaNation. So far, he's done all three seasons of Total Drama Live, two seasons of Total Drama Maximum, Total Victory, one season of Total Endurance, and a season of Total Drama Terror. Out of all of those seasons, he has won two of them, making him the first role player to win twice! In yo' faces! Since joining DN, Chris has made friends with everyone who's stayed or passed through. (See Chris-Everyone Friendship) After Coco's resignation from DramaNation, Chris was officially announced the new leader of DramaNation. He has selected Troy as VP, and Dakota as the CFO, whatever that means...anyway, Chris hopes to lead the best he can, and keep peace in DramaNation. OGs: Chris Thomas (TDL: tied for 10th, TDL2: 6th, TDL3: 8th, TE3: Tied for 1st) Brendon Thomas (TDM2: 1st, TDM3: 8th) James Smith (TV: 6th) Austin Dukes (TDT: 13th, TDT3: TBD) Trent(TDI) (TDI:R: 6th) Rob Branch (TD:TR: N/A) Tony "Speedy" Kasparitis (TDIso: TBD) Total Drama Live This was Chris's debut in DramaNation. His OG was Christopher Thomas, a dude very much like himself, except a lot better with the ladies. Chris's OG made it to the Final 10 until the season discontinued suddenly. Total Drama Live 2 About 6 months after TDL discontinued, Chris got a PM from Coco saying he was doing a second season of TDL called (what else?) TDL2. He re-entered his OG, Chris, to do a second season. There were some other returning OGs, like Chris girlfriend, Erica, his friend, Alex, Kris, and Amber. Chris was eliminated somewhat early, but he made a comeback after Erica was eliminated. However, he would be eliminated soon after in 6th place. After his elimination, Chris was able to host a challenge, a NASCAR challenge which pit the contestants against each other in a 5 lap race around the Daytona International Speedway. This challenge ended up getting both Alex and Kris eliminated, making the Final 5, the Final 3. Total Drama Live 3 Chris was able to come back for another season of TDL. He was put on the Pro team along with Erica, Sienna, Alex, Nolan, Sophie, Macy, Long, and Kris, all contestants of the two past seasons. Chris ended in 8th place. After being eliminated, Chris was allowed to comeback as an intern for Eric, the host and good friend. Total Endurance 3 Chris returned again, but this time it was for an All-Star season of Total Endurance, which featured contestants from all DramaNation shows. After being dumped by long-time girlfriend, Erica, Chris went into a depression. Whenever he heard the name Erica, he would start crying. Soon enough we would be eliminated, for being distracted by her. However, he would return to the game reenergized and ready to compete. Eventually, he would make it to the Final 2 with Christian, a jock from the new DN show, Total Drama Maximum. After winning the Final Challenge Chris had finally won a season, or so he thought. Turns out, that wasn't the final challenge. Chris had just won the opportunity to bring back Dakota, who participated in Total Endurance 2, to compete against instead of Christian. Chris brought her back instead of Christian, thinking that she would be an easier match. However, in the Final Temple, Dakota won after MANY ties! Seeing as Chris had come so far in the DN shows and not had anything to show for it, Dakota decided to share her title and money with Chris. Total Drama Maximum 2 After winning TE3, sort of, Chris decided to do another DN show, but he had to make a new OG. Thus, Chris created Brendon Thomas, OG Chris's cousin, another accident-prone jock with a love for the Yankees and NASCAR, but Brendon can sing too. This would come in handy, seeing as Total Drama Maximum 2 was a musical reality show, where the contestants had to sing in almost every episode. Not only did that hype up Brendon, but the show would be taking place in New York City, both Brendon and Chris's hometown! This brought out the best in Brendon, especially after meeting fellow contestant, Katie James. The two instantly hit it off, seeing as they both love to sing. Eventually, they would be come boyfriend-girlfriend. After the first challenge of the season, Brendon was placed on Team Liberty along with, Genvive, Marissa, Bryce, Buck, and season one winner, Goten. The team instantly became friends, especially Goten and Brendon, who was usually getting hurt from Goten's "mishaps." After Team Liberty was formed, they went on a tear! They didn't have an elimination until the sixth episode, where Bryce was origninally gonna go until Goten said he wanted to go instead, seeing as he had already won the first season and had money to blow. After this slimination, Brendon thought it would be best to dawn his Lucky Shirt! The next three challenges were won thanks to the shirt, which was never washed. However, the next episode wouldn't be too lucky for Team Liberty or Brendon. In the episode "Give Me Liberty, or Give Me Death", Team Liberty would be on the chopping block again. Most of the team had reluctantly voted for Brendon to go. It was practically unanimous. So, Brendon was heading into the jet ready to go home. However, after reviewing the footage of the challenge, Troy decided that Rebecca hadn't been pulling her own weight on Team Oh Jesus. Thus, eliminating Rebecca instead of Brendon! Talk about lucky, huh? This gave Brendon another chance at the Grand Prize! After Rebecca's elimination, Brendon was convinced that his Lucky Shirt was just that. It turned out to be true since he won the 7 out of 10 individual challenges. This put Brendon in the Final 3 along with, former teammate, Bryce and instant rival, Cody. After winning the challenge, almost immediately, Brendon was on his way to the Finals. After Brendon's automatic entry, Bryce and Cody had to do another challenge to decide who would be in the Finals with Brendon. Brendon was hoping for a Team Liberty Final with Bryce, but Cody would win the challenge. It was then that Cody announced his plan from the beginning, to make alliances to take everyone down, but that plan failed as his alliance members were all eliminated. Brendon then found out that it was Cody's fault that Katie was eliminated. This brought out an anger and determination that Brendon had never shown, ev-er! In the Finals, all of the losers (excluding Scarlett) were there to witness who would win TDM2, the Musical. After two challenges, it came down to a vote for either Cody or Brendon to win. All of the losers voted and only two were for Cody. Brendon was declared the winner of TDM2. He was expecting to win money, but it turns out that the real prize was a giant golden statue of Troy. Brendon was mortified, but calmed down after hearing that he would have a chance at 5 million dollars on TDM3! Total Drama Maximum 3 The reigning champion of TDM2, Brendon came back for another season, with a brand new gold pinky ring (melded down from Troy's statue). Brendon was stoked to have a chance to win 5 million dollars, while hanging with girlfriend, Katie. In the beginning of the season, Brendon was friends with all of the heroes. However that changed after the Heroes were about to vote off Katie after Shawn, played by Coco, suggested it. Good thing that the elimination ceremony was fake. After that, Brendon and Shawn weren't on the calmest of waters. That soon escalated after the couples challenge in Paris. Shawn and Katie were paired up, and Brendon was watching them like a hawk, mostly Shawn. After Shawn "proposed" to Katie, Brendon's want to vote out Shawn increased. Soon enough, Brendon would get his wish. Shawn ended up placing 9th. So far, both Brendon and Katie have made it to the Final 8. In the Final 8 China challenge, Katie hurt her wrist and Brendon was adament in bringing her to a hospital, but Katie was just as determined to not go. Katie ended up confessing that her mother died in a hospital, and her stepfather mistreated her when she was younger. After hearing this, Brendon, nearly in tears, told her that he would never hurt her like that. Afterwhich, Katie decided to follow Brendon to the hospital. Soon after getting to the hospital, Goten teleported Brendon to Mexico. After getting back to China, with the help of Katie's mysterious friend, TJ, Brendon was happy to see Katie patched up and healing fine. Then, they came back to the challenge in time to hear that it was a reward challenge. Total Drama Island Rewind After hearing that his good friend, Steve, was starting a RP where you play as a TDI character, Chris was excited his play as his favorite TDI character, Trent. From the start of the season, Trent was underestimated by Chris McClain, the host being played by Steve. However, Trent made it pass all the challenges with his team, the Killer Bass, behind him. Trent's relation with Gwen slowly deminished as they grew apart throughout the season. As their relation became strained, Trent's relation with Courtney, played by good friend Dakota, began to grow to more than a friendship. This came to surface after Trent crashed in a race against a race car and a bike. Trent, in his unconcious state, managed to confess him feelings for Courtney and vote off Gwen in, most definitely, the most dramatic campfire ceremony EV-ER! Since the accident, Trent and Courtney had become almost inseperable. Even though they may have some small spats from time to time, they always made up, usually when Trent sang a song. They both made it to the merge, but Trent would be eliminated first after being tied in votes with Noah and going to Temple, right before the Final 5. Total Victory Coco announced that he was doing a RP where the contestants were relatives of the Total Drama contestants. Almost immediatley, Chris picked to be Trent's nephew, James Smith. Just like the rest of the contestants, James was placed on the same team as his relative, the Screaming Gophers. James soon became friends with almost everyone in the competition, everyone except for Trey, played by Steve. Ever since James hooked up with Aria, played by Zack or Joe, Trey has made James's life a living Hell. Right after the merge, Trey started getting together an alliance to vote James off. However, James managed to outlast most of the alliance, but the alliance did manage to vote out James's girlfriend, Aria. After Aria's elimination, James became depressed, much to Trey's enjoyment. He cried a lot, I mean a LOT! But that quickly changed once Aria came back as an intern. James was eccstatic to have Aria back, and even managed to win immunity in the very next challenge with Mike as his partner. However, this partnership would end after James and Mike tied in the elimination votes in the next episode. They were sent to Temple to play the infamous rock-paper-scissors game. James would manage to come out on top after he had all but given up. This really irked Trey as another person went instead of James. In the next episode, James was pumped. He felt like he had gained a new life, seeing as he was inches from elimination. He started to workout from all of this additional energy. Basically, he was Tyler without the failness. In the next challenge, James managed to win immunity, along with, good friend, Chad, played by Troy. After this challenge, Trey was finally eliminated. James would have been happier if his girlfriend wasn't arguing with Erin, played by Dak. Erin revealed that she had, and still has, a thing for James. This began a whole lot of drama for these three. Total Drama Isolation After Coco went away from DramaNation to create Cross The Line, Zack "Joe" T followed with his RP, Total Drama Isolation. Chris's OG for TDIso is Tony "Speedy" Kasparitis, a high school hockey player with a quick wit about him, or so he thinks. So far, Speedy has made friends with every one in the house, especially the host Janelle, played by Joe. In fact, Janelle has had a sort of crush on Speedy, even though he is 17 and she's a few years older. Seems like every in house knows about this crush, except for Speedy. Speedy seems to think it's a joke and completely ignores all the obvious signs. However, Speedy has developed a crush on another girl in the house.